


Corrompido

by orphan_account



Category: Thor Loki - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexo porno celos drama divertido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thor es un Porn Star y Loki es su pequeño hermano universitario que decide vivir una temporada con él.¿Que podría pasar?





	Corrompido

Se encontraba con algunas ojeras, cabellos desarreglos, dolor de espalda y la irritación que los mocosos le provocaron a causa de sus fuertes lloriqueos había sido sin duda la cereza del pastel.

El vuelo había sido horrible, por supuesto que la clase de turista era horrible en todo sentido en esa aerolínea, pero era la única que podía pagar con sus ahorros, después de todo su maldito orgullo le impidió aceptar el dinero que su padre adoptivo le ofrecía, al igual que el lujoso departamento y el auto... Oh como le había dolido rechazar eso último, pero no podía echarse para atrás.

Odín quería que siguiera sus pasos, que estudiara esa estúpida carrera y se hiciera cargo de la compañía, pero eso significaba dejar de lado sus metas, sus sueños y propios proyectos.

Tomó sus dos maletas y las jalo con dificultad hasta la puerta donde tendría que tomar un taxi, lo que sabía le tomaría dinero, pero no había de otra, tenía la dirección del idiota de SU-NO-HERMANO.

Tenía ganas de comenzar su vida de universidad, sería diferente o eso pensaba, su vida en la escuela siempre había sido insoportable, solo esperaba que ahora que pasaba a la universidad todo cambiara. Para empezar se había cambiado de universidad a una bien lejos, lo que le trajo este problema: ¿Dónde quedarse? Afortunadamente su madre le proporciono el número de Thor. (Hijo biológico de los Odinson) su relación con su hermano adoptivo, hasta donde podía recordar era buena, tenían por lo menos tres o cuatro años sin verse... Lo último que recordaba de aquel mastodonte era la manera casi asfixiante de abrazarlo antes de tomar sus maletas y largarse sin ninguna explicación.

-Por lo menos queda cerca de la universidad.- Suspiro cansado mientras tomaba su iPhone y buscaba la lista de reproducción de música.

Era conveniente que al menos no tuviera que preocuparse de caminar demasiado o usar un bus para ir a la universidad.- Seguramente paso por la misma situación con el viejo.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras se ponía ambos audífonos de color negro en ambos oídos. Ya se podía imaginar a su hermano a punto de graduarse de lo que sea que haya elegido.

Era tan frustrante para él, habían pasado de ser los mejores hermanos, los más inseparables de todos y... Un día... Simplemente se largó, así, sin explicación alguna, jamás se tomó la molestia de dejar un número al cual llamar. Podría pasar todo el día pensando en ello, sin embargo, cuando el auto paro en seco supo que había llegado a su destino.

Afortunadamente el taxista solo le cobro lo que era justo, o al menos eso sintió él. Bajó del taxi con sus dos grandes maletas, la zona era residencial, se preguntaba qué clase de empleo tendría el rubio para pagar por ese lugar.

-Abogado, tal vez.- Suspiro cansado.- Era una probabilidad aunque si lo pensaba un poco, una carrera de abogado no tenía nada de malo como para arruinar la relación con el viejo de Odín.

Entró en el edificio con pasos pesados, realmente estaba cansado. Su tranquilidad no duró mucho al ser interceptado por un hombre corpulento con un traje parecido al de un policía que lo detuvo, debía ser el portero del edificio.

\- ¿A dónde va?.- Le preguntó serio y con semblante de pocos amigos.

-Al departamento 24-B, con Thor Odinson.- Dijo sin mucho interés.

Podría dejarme una credencial oficial, se le regresará cuando se vaya,- Dijo el hombre. Loki saco su cartera y le tendió la credencial al hombre.- Loki Odison ¿Correcto?

-Correcto, pero me quedaré a vivir por una temporada... Con mi hermano.

-En ese caso cuando el señor Odison informe de esto se le regresará su credencial.

-Gracias.- Dijo medio sonriendo.- Seguramente eres idiota.- Soltó tan pronto lo vio alejarse para disponerse a marcar el número de su hermano en ese horrible teléfono de escritorio.

El elevador estaba enfrente, dio gracias a Dios por que hubiera elevador y sirviera, no se imaginaba subiendo las dos maletas y mochila en hombro los tres pisos. Al entrar al elevador la música le puso nervioso, ¿Cómo sería su hermano? Tenía años sin verlo, pero podía imaginarse que seguía con su vida llena de fiestas, clubes, y mucha cerveza, era posible ya que era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba, además... No es como que si después de ganar un caso difícil no se diera el gusto de festejarlo, aún era joven, solo se llevaban por seis años.

Llegó al noveno piso, había solo dos departamentos, uno en cada extremo, así que fácilmente pudo ubicar el "B" y detenerse enfrente para tocar el timbre.

"Vamos Thor..."

Era una chica.

" Ya te dije que hoy no cariño, mañana, hoy no"

Ese debería ser el inútil de su hermano, su nuevo compañero de vivienda.

"No me has tocado en todo el día..."

Con el tono que uso la chica Loki pudo imaginar a que clase toque se refería, se golpeó la frente con fuerza mientras se decidía si tocar o dejar que el idiota egoísta terminara de hablar con su novia. No pudo decidir nada por que la puerta se abrió, exactamente la chica la abrió, debió haberse perdido alguna parte de la discusión si la chica se iba airada, por que por la cara que tenía estaba molesta y al verlo se enfureció. Loki no entendía por que.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?.- Preguntó la chica furiosa.- Thor ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué viene con equipaje? ¿Acaso va a vivir contigo?

-Soy su hermano, Loki Odison, un gusto.- Se presentó a si mismo de modo educado.

-¿Ves? Es mi lindo hermano menor.- Dijo como si eso lo solucionara todo, al parecer no fue así por que la chica le vio furiosa.

\- ¿Y?.- Preguntó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba de forma amenazante.

Genial, este día no podía ser mejor para él.

-Y él va a vivir conmigo.- Dijo alegre mente mientras se disponía a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-¡Bájame, Idiota!-Se quejo por la falta de aire, estremeciéndose al sentir como sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y como ese idiota aspiraba su aroma.

-Él va a...-la mujer trato de digerir la idea, incómoda por la situación. Thor jamás mencionó tener un hermano.

-Será temporal, buscare un cuarto.- Se apresuro a aclarar.- mi universidad esta muy cerca de aquí, eso es todo.

-¿Desde cuando eres altruista Thor?.- Preguntó la chica desconfiada. Loki pensó que o una de dos, o la chica desconfiaba por que así era su naturaleza o el idiota rubio no era muy de confianza. Optó por la segunda.

Casi sonrió aliviado cuando el mastodonte lo bajo.

-Es mi lindo hermanito.- Dijo alzando los hombros.- Ya escuchaste, es mi responsabilidad, eso hacen los buenos hermanos mayores como yo.

\- Es muy "lindo" y elegante para ser tu hermano ¿No lo crees?.- preguntó la chica viendo de pies a cabeza al pelinegro.

¿Lindo? ¿Le acababa de llamar lindo?

\- Disculpa no se que problemas tengas con ella, pero realmente yo no quiero...

\- Ah, por supuesto.- dijo Thor ignorando a la castaña que lo fulminaba con la mirada.- Pasa, siéntate, ahora te muestro el cuarto.

Loki no iba a pedir paso, de hecho iba a retirarse pero al ver a su idiota hermano con esa amable mirada no pudo decir que no, así que con las dos maletas camino a la sala.

Era un departamento espacioso, el piso era suela de madera, los sillones de piel negra, pantalla plana, mesas de caoba, se podía ver el lujo en cada detalle. Volteo cuando escuchó el portazo, el chico se veía sereno, tranquilo, y él se sentía incomodo, quizás debería disculparse por haber interrumpido...

-Lamento haber interrumpido cuando estabas con tu novia.

-¿Novia?.- Preguntó Thor y después se río.- No, no ella no es mi novia, es solo una compañera del trabajo.

-Pero creí que...- trato de indagar ¿Que clase de amiga se toma esa libertad de prácticamente reclamar cuando el hermano menor de su amigo aparentemente vivirá un tiempo con él?

-No, viene de vez en cuando - explico mientras se acercaba a su menor y tomo la maleta mas grande.- No sé como estabas cargando esto, te ves delgaducho.

-¡No estoy delgaducho!.- Dijo Loki ofendido.- Mi metabolismo es muy rápido.

-Vaya, nunca cambias.- Dijo riendo a todo pulmón.

-Tú estás gordo.- Le aquejo Loki. Thor soltó la maleta, se levantó la playera y Loki pudo ver que tenía el cuerpo trabajado, por lo menos hacía ejercicio.

-Pero nadie se da cuenta cuando me mira por primera vez.- Dijo con orgullo.- Aunque claro... Eventualmente se dan cuenta.

-Obviamente, con esa sudadera gris, cuatro tallas más grande... Difícilmente no darse cuenta - Dijo con sarcasmo mientras lo seguía por el pasillo. No es como si tuvieran mucho de que conversar de todos modos.

-Aquí esta el que será tu cuarto, hermanito.

La habitación era grande, con paredes pintadas de color crema, cama matrimonial, muebles casi nuevos y un armario junto al baño.

\- Vaya, es genial.- Dijo sonriendo.- Es realmente grande, ¡Incluso mas grande que mi propio cuarto!

-Me alegra que te guste, hermanito.- Dijo sonriendo, ver su bello hermano sonreír era realmente agradable.- Desempaca luego, no tengo nada en el refrigerador, voy a pedir comida china ¿Quieres?

-Me muero de hambre.- Dijo Loki sincero.

-Bien, ahora viene entonces.

Loki salió del cuarto y vio algo curioso el departamento, la cocina era grande, abrió el refrigerador y efectivamente vio solo cerveza y algo de queso que estaba seguro ya no servía, hizo una nota mental; tenía que pasar al súper mañana, antes de que comenzaran las clases.

Escuchaba a su inútil hermano pedir la comida china por teléfono, se preguntaba en que trabajaba para ganar tan bien, un abogado no podía ganar tanto ¿Qué tipo de trabajo tenía? Viendo la vida que su hermano tenía como la de todo ganador lejos de sus padres le provocaba envidia. Pero que se podía hacer, así era su vida.

Salió de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá, encogió sus rodillas, estaba nervioso, incomodo, el peso que de repente sintió le dijo que el rubio se acababa de sentar a su lado, o cerca.

La televisión se encendió en un canal de música.

-¿Seguro que tienes dieciocho?.- Le preguntó el rubio. Loki le volteo a ver con una mirada asesina ¿En serio olvidó que edad tenía?

-Si, tengo dieciocho.- Dijo mezquino.

-Te ves de menos.- dijo sonriendo mientras despeinada sus negros cabellos.- De mucho menos, pero imagino que esta bien, aunque para conseguir chicas a de ser muy difícil...

-No... Tengo algunos novios.- dijo sin mucho interés. No es que fuera del todo falso, sin embargo, pensó que estaría bien bromear un poco con el asunto.

-¿Disculpa?.- Dijo Thor no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Soy bisexual, tengo al menos cuatro novios, aunque ninguno está enterado de la existencia del otro.- Bien, una broma inocente y luego se burlaría en su cara por ser tan crédulo.

-¿Cuatro?.- preguntó casi infartándose.

-Es difícil de elegir a uno... No puedo tomar una decisión dependiendo del tamaño de su pene, sería injusto.

Loki observó a su hermano y casi rompe en carcajadas cuando observó esos grandes ojos azules apunto de salirse y esas mejillas sonrojadas.

El timbre sonó para alivió del rubio.

-¡La comida!.- Dijo rápidamente mientras corría.- Finalmente, me moría de hambre, no pude comer nada hasta ahorita.- Su claro nerviosismo casi le pareció adorable.

-Yo no pude comer en el avión.- Le recordó, de echo aún esperaba una buena explicación sobre por qué no simplemente fue a recogerlo en el aeropuerto.

-La comida del avión apesta.- Concluyó su hermano mientras comía.- Y entonces ¿Estudias la universidad?

-Literatura - Dijo sonriendo.- Quiero escribir, bueno, realmente escribo algunas novelas.

-Vaya, todo un autor de libros.

\- Supongo.- contesto alzando los hombros.- ¿En que trabajas?

\- ¿No sabes? ¿No te lo dijo madre?

\- No, de hecho no.

\- De hecho.- Dijo Thor ¿De verdad no sabes en que trabajo?- lo miro curioso.

\- No, no sé.- Le restó importancia mientras bebía de su cerveza.

Thor se puso de pie y buscaba algo en un estante lleno de DVD's ¿Qué acaso tenía algo que ver? Al final tomó un DVD y lo puso. La película comenzó con dos rubias en un traje de enfermeras, estaban muy bien dotadas como para ser actrices normales, o eso pensó Loki, temía ver la respuesta, pero minutos después apareció Thor en la pantalla , estaba vestido de doctor y si que se veía diferente, con todo eso puesto y se veía sexy, Loki supo que clase de película era cuando Thor comenzó a besar a una de las chicas, se puso rojo y bajo la cabeza.

 

-Basta, ya tengo una idea.- Dijo en un murmuro.

-¿De verdad no sabías? Es por eso que se rompió mi relación con nuestro padre. No se tomó muy bien cuando le dije que botaría la universidad para vivir de mi cuerpo.

-¡Claro, idiota!- Grito frustrado.- Eres el primogénito, el mayor orgullo de Odín, te pago la mejor universidad, estabas por heredar TODAS las malditas compañías... Ahora lo entiendo... tú... tú.- Lo señaló molesto, bien, ahora entendía por qué Odín no quería saber nada de su estúpido hijo.

Él sabía que el rubio era un idiota, pero jamás pensó que a tal grado.

-Vivo de esto.- Dijo Thor sonriendo.- Y vivo bien, de hecho la castaña que salía cuando entraste trabajo conmigo en dos o tres películas ¿Quieres verlas?

\- ¡No!.- Dijo alzando la vista.- Por Dios no, le vi la cara, en persona ¿Cómo podría verla después de...

\- Oh ¿Cómo me ves a mi?.- Sonrió coqueto.

\- ¡No te he visto desnudo, detuviste la película!

\- ¿Quieres que le adelante, hermanito?

\- ¡No! - dijo poniéndose de pie. En el camino tiro su comida y creo una mancha en su ropa.- demonios.

-¿Ves? No deberías alterarte tan pronto, era una broma, no te obligaré a ver películas porno, no quiero corromper a un niño.

-¡No soy un niño!.- Dijo ofendido

-Lo pareces, ni siquiera se si has visto porno alguna vez...

-¡Lo he visto! - dijo Loki.- ¿Crees que teniendo a un amigo como Fandral no lo vería?

-Fandral.- La sonrisa en su rostro rápidamente fue borrada.-Hablas de Fandral... ¿Fandral?

-Si, tu amigo.

-Cada quien lo suyo.- dijo Thor restándole importancia, viendo lo adorable que se veía su hermano parecía totalmente fuera de lugar y aún así... era agradable.

-Quiero irme a dormir.- Dijo Loki- Mañana me levantó temprano.

-Ah si, claro, me levanto a las siete, empiezo mi día temprano, entre semana.- Dijo Thor.- Siéntete libre de hacer tu rutina como lo requieras.

-Gracias, por todo...

-No es nada.

Thor sonrió al ver a Loki. Ya tenía un proyecto en mente, el chico parecía tan indefenso, inocente y puro que era una tentación para él, disfrutaría corrompiendo a su pequeño, lento y seduciéndolo poco a poco.

Después de todo , era su hermanito, era su deber instruirlo en el buen sexo.


End file.
